after breaking dawn jake and bella
by maximumride150406
Summary: bella and jacobs relationship after breaking dawn!
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

"you know Jake. We can start this out as being.. just friends. Id actually like that

better. You know then we can get to know each other better. We can both have better

judgment on whether we want to take this farther or not. I love you Jake. And I know

you love me, but I don't want this to go in the wrong direction just because we didn't

know each other better. I think this could work out.. but like I said, I want to just be

friends for now."

I didn't know if Jake would understand or not, but we just met each other. (well not

technically, but this is the first time we've both been on the same page with each other.

So it felt like I just meet him. At least I **think** were on the same page) but that is why

we need to try to be friends first. But if our friendship worked out, then we would try

dating. If it doesn't work out we can always go back to the just friends.


	2. Chapter 2

JAKE POV

"k bells, if that's what you want, then that's what well do."

I was willing to try anything to please that girl. After Edward died,she was pretty upset

and I have to say, seeing him die wasn't as pleasant as I thought it would be. Maybe it

was just because I didn't get to kill him myself. But now im finally getting my chance at

her. Since shes part of the supernatural now, I think I have a better chance with her

because personally I didn't think she would want a human.(especially since she would

probably kill them once things got far enough.) but I wasn't going to let myself think

about that now. i have my chance at her now and iv learned to accept the fact that shes a

vampire. As revolting as it sounds to me now..after I stopped phasing I could be

changed into a vampire.(as long as I can still phase, vampire venom is poison to me. As

in, it would kill me.) and im not sure that im entirely willing to stop phasing now just to

permanently stop aging.(after all,as long as I still transform,i don't age anyways.) I got

over Nessie. Even tho I imprinted on her, I was able to get over her after Edward died.

Don't worry, I don't neglect her or anything, I just don't love her in the same way. She

feels more like my daughter now instead of my wire to be. Which, if things go the right

way, shell be my stepdaughter. I guess after Bella got turned into a vampire,i knew that

as long as they lived they would be together so I kinda gave up. But now that I have a

chance,the woman I was meant to be with seems like the same old Bella. I wonder if my

skin will turn pale white when I turn into a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

"k jake, you know I love you..but right now is really not the time you know how

things are. Besides I still need a couple more months to get over Edward before I start

dating the exact opposite of him. Not that that is a bad thing or anything. But jake I

think you were right all along, about how you are better for me thatn him."

I cant believe I just said that, I guess its easier for me to get over Edward than I thought.

I wonder how jake feels about Edward dying. Happy that now he gets me,glad that hes

dead,revolted he was waching,upset his friend (in a way) died. Ill have to ask him about

that sometime. But not now. Jakes probably thinking about that for himself, and im

going to give him some time so he can figure it out for himself. I don't want to shock

him with the question and embarress him when he doesnt have an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

JAKE POV

I don't know how I feel about her bloodsucker dying, but the hell with what I

think because the only thing that matters right now is that shes actually getting over

him. Thats what counts,right? I don't know what I would say if she asked me about it . I

guess I would tell her that I havnt really thought about it. I can really see this working

out and I don't want to upset her by telling her what I was actually thinking about. Now

that the relationship that I wanted with Bella from the beginning is finally here, im

going to have to be more selfconsous about what I say around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

"so I was thinking, now that im less greakable, do you wanna try those motercycles

again?" that seemed like something **friends **would do. And even if its not, we were

going to do it anyways. I hope. Jake took his time to think avout it. "well I guess since

you **are ** less breakable now,, we could go ride them for awhile. But were going to have

to go fix mone first because I recked it when you were pregnant with that little

monster.""JAKE!!! how could you say that? You imprinted on her and now your calling

her a monster!!! did you hit your head when you recked it because it sure does seem

like it." I was outraged. How can he stand himself to call her a monster. It wasn't

jokingly either."i was joking Bella jeez. Havnt you ever heard of a poker face?" "well I

didn't find it amusing. You know.. if were going to date after the friends thing, your

going to at least have to start saying things jokingly."


	6. Chapter 6

JAKE POV

ya... again, the being more self consious about what say. She was right. I need to

start by at least starting to say things jokingly. Mabe I should talk to carlisle and try to

get some advice on how to do that. But then again, that might be just a little bit

awkword. Hey you have to give me a break every once in a while, im new to this whole

trying to ve nice thing. With the pack, I didn't have to be careful with them because I

wasn't planning on trying to date them anytime soon. I might be weird and a werewolf

and everything, but,,, im not planning on being gay anytime soon. And wasn't even

going to consider the thought of dating leah. Ugh. What a horrible thought. I do feel bad

for her tho. I mean the whole thing with sam and everything. I wonder how long I was

just standing there thinking about that while Bella was just standing there waithing for a

response from me. Oops. "sorry, I was just thinking. But if we want to have any chance

of being able to go for a ride today, we need to get moving."


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

he was right. If he still had to fix his bike, then we needed to hurry up. Maybe I

could actually help him since I learned a little about cars from the cullens. Well

probably no, just an idea. Hey.. its the thought that counts, right? "maybe you should

learn some manners form carlisle. Then again maybe that would be weird"


	8. Chapter 8

JAKE POV

"ya..that might be a little weird.. considering your bloodsu- nevermind"

well that was weird. It was like she was thinking the same thing as me. Or I was

thinking the same thing as her. You never know. Maybe its just a sign that we ARE

meant to be together. Were always thinking the same way. I guess thats how she gets

over her bloodsucker, by knowing that we are more natural together.


	9. Chapter 9

JAKE POV 3 HOURS LATER...

riding dirt bikes with Bella while she was a vampire was a lot more fun than when

she was human. Now she went a lot faster and I didn't have to worry about her getting

hurt. Now **im **the one that is more likely to **break**. I don't care. I heal so fast that it

wouldnt matter anyway. Man, shes almost faster than me. **Almost** faster. I wasn't about

to let a vampire pass me up on a dirtbike. Even if I am in love with her. I cant be known

for that. It would be against the nature of a werewolf to even consider allowing a

vampire to pass them up.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV

dirt biking was fun...but it wasn't nearly as fun as running.

"no offence jake, but this is kinda boring. I kinda just wanna run."

"k bells, whatever you want"

you know, im beginning to think that jake took some crash course lessons on kindness

from Edward.

But I was getting my way..

..running faster.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella POV 20 MINUTES LATER

so now we were running. Much more efficient than a dirtbike. But I wasn't having

enough fun yet. I wanted to test my speed. See if I was in shape to outrun the ocasional

werewolf in the area.

"hey jake, you wanna race. You know...test your speed!"

"me...testing **my **speed. Are you kidding me."

"no" I replied.


	12. Chapter 12

JAKE POV

ya...like I was gunna let her beat me.

"sure..but just to keep things interesting...lets race 20 miles."


	13. Chapter 13

JAKE POV 8.48 MINUTES LATER

I just cant believe she beat me.

"hey jake im tired, can I ride on your back"

I gave her a weird look.

"hey..i was curious what it would feel like to ride a werewolf. Don't know until you ask."

"umm...sure...like,while im a wolf"

"uh...well ya"

I wonder if Bella was planning a secret attack or something. I stipped donw and phased.

She got on my back and I stated running.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella POV

this was...interesting. Hey, theres got to be a 1st for everything!

"hey jake, is this as fast as you can go!!"

I do kinda have to admit, riding on a werewolf was more amusing than I thought. Jake

stopped dead in his tracks and phased back. He put his pants back on then stared at me

. "are you kidding me!!you want to ride on my back and then you complain about my

speed. Come on Bella, you and I both know that the only readong you beat me before

was because your a newborn. After all that extra burst of strength goes away,ill be able

to beat you any day."

" ya jake but ill be working on running to keep my speed. You know if we race or run

with eachother more often, you might** not **be able to beat me any day."

"ya. But if im working on my speed to.. then ill still be able to outrun you. Or at least tie

with you."

I could tell jake was kinda upset that a vampire could beat him. But I wasn't planning on

slowing down just to save him the guilt trip. If he wanted to beat me, he was gunna

have to try **a lot **harder.


	15. Chapter 15

JAKE POV

wow. There were no words to describe a vampire beating you in a race. That is

just .dishonorable. Boy, I couldnt wait until we were dating so after we

race and I lose, we could just go home and have sex so she could make it up to me.

( you know, lose is a strong word...more like...2nd place.)


End file.
